Grimly Alive
by Asher Elric
Summary: Harry Potter is in for a fantastic fourth year. Sirius isn't so sure and so sets out to find out the truth behind the Tri Wizard Tournament. Sequel to 'the cold room' 'can I call you dad' and 'a family summer'.
1. Tri Wizard News

Summary – Harry's 4th year at Hogwarts is more exciting with Dragons involved. Sirius and Remus must find something to fill their time while Harry is away at school.

Chapter Summary – The Tri-Wizard Tournament has everyone up in arms. What the bugger is Dumbledore thinking???

**Grimly Alive**

**Part 1 – Tri-Wizard News**

**The door shut softly behind the two men;** Both wore Muggle clothing, one in an old tweed suit with a sweater vest, the other in black jeans and a buttoned down red shirt. The man with long black hair turned to his best friend and gave him a slightly worried smile.

"Moony?"

"I'm fine Padfoot," the other shrugged and made his way to the kitchen. Summer had turned to fall and the trees outside showed with their brightly colored red, yellow and brown leaves that had fallen to the still emerald green grass. It was cloudy and Sirius had a feeling that it would rain by days end. He wondered towards the study, there on the red wood desk was _The Daily Prophet_. He picked it up, wanting to distract himself from the fact that the house felt much emptier because Harry, his son, was gone off to school.

He pointed his wand at the fire place, and the warmth of a fire gave off a yellow hugh to the room. The burgundy and gold reminded Sirius of the Gryffindor Common room, which settled him a little bit as he sat in a winged back chair. The head lines struck him as lightning: **TRI-WIZARD TOURNAMENT TO BE HELD AT HOGWARTS!**

He blinked and gasped. Still not over the shock, Sirius began to read.

_Tri-Wizard Tournament, once banned for the dangers and the deaths that had taken place in historical accounts – has been reviewed and with an age restriction, shall be held at Hogwarts this year. The other schools to participate are Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. Neither Headmaster nor Headmistress of these schools deigned to reply to this Reporter's missives. However, a statement given from the countries lead this Reporter to believe that both are honored by the invitation to compete in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. _

_However, not all Foreign Relations are happy with this. The American School, __**The Michigan Institution of Witchcraft and Wizardry**__ resents the fact that they were not invited to compete in the competition. Needless to say the relations between the American Ministry and our own Ministry aren't at the best and Minister Fudge has promised to work with our allies. However, that is for another article. _

_Headmaster Dumbledore of Hogwarts had this to say; "I am confident that with the age restriction, no deaths shall be seen in this tournament," _

_I am glad to see someone has their head in the sand. Not all are happy with this decision to bring back the TWT. In fact, some parents are very angry by this fact. Their children, no doubt, if of age, will be happy to sign up and make a name for themselves. _

_Let us all hope that the Ministry will put more safety restrictions on the Tournament, before something terribly agrestic happens to the students. _

Remus poked Sirius' shoulder and the older man handed Remus the paper.

"Can you believe this?" Sirius muttered unhappily.

"Huh, that is odd," Remus noted as he scanned the article.

"I'm glad Harry is only fourteen, the age restriction means that only the students in their last year shall put their name in to be considered," Remus explained.

"Good, well, Harry should have a lot of excitement this year," Sirius crossed his arms and looked as stormy as the weather was beginning to be.

"Don't be mad Sirius, we had fun times," Remus handed his long time friend a cup of strong, Gray Earl tea. Sirius took it straight.

"I know we did, but don't you remember the book we found about the Tri-Wizard Tournament?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, three deaths, but all were interspersed," Remus shrugged.

"Why are you not worried!?" Sirius almost yelled.

"Harry is too young, he will be on the sidelines with the other fourth years," Remus almost sighed.

"Oh, right," Sirius sipped at his tea, "And I'm sure you told me that all ready?"

"Yes,"

"Oh, I suppose I'm just being overly worried. This isn't the first time Harry has spent at Hogwarts," Sirius said.

"Indeed, and he still has three more years to complete," Remus replied.

"I know, I know," Sirius groaned.

"So, what's gotten into you?" Remus put the paper down with a snap.

"I don't know. You ever get those feelings of doom that you can't explain?"

"Sometimes," Remus replied.

"Well, I'm having one of those, the sort where one is about to storm the Black Gates of Mordor and no-one is sure whether or not one will survive," Sirius replied.

"Huh," Remus was non committal; "You just need to find something to do," Remus muttered after a few silent minutes of thinking.

"I need to find something to do?" Sirius looked non-pulsed.

"What? You have no job, not that you need it," Remus replied.

"True, I should do something, I had that summer job but…I need something more permanent," Sirius agreed.

"Right," Remus nodded his head.

"Well, hand me the classifieds," Sirius said and held out his hand. Remus went rummaging through the paper and handed said paper to Sirius.

"And what are you going to do?" Sirius asked.

"I've always wanted to write a book on the Dark Arts," Remus shrugged, "This seems as good a time as any,"

* * * *

A red water balloon dropped from an impossible height, and splattered all over Ron. The Golden Trio was just about to enter the Great Hall for the Beginning of the Year Feast and the Sorting. Ron made a face as the other two looked up to see Peeves, the resident Poltergeist, laughing, clutching his round gut as he did so. Tow more balloons dropped and the three were pushed into several different directions as the students around them hurried to get out of the way and so save themselves of Ron's fate.

"Peeves! Get down here!" Professor McGonagall called up angrily; not at all amused by this display of childish behavior. She expected it from the first and second year students, but this from Peeves, who was so much older than most of the Wizards and Witches that called Hogwarts Home, was outside of enough.

"Get down here Peeves!" McGonagall pointed to the floor to illustrate her point.

"Ah, come on Professor! I was only 'aving a bit o' fun!" Peeves replied. He floated in front of the Professor. Off to the side, Hermione conducted a drying charm on Ron and now, even with an afro for hair, he was dry and that was all he cared about at the moment.

"I will not have you ruining the feast," McGonagall glared at the ghost; "Make no mistake, I shall restrict your movements, now off with you!" McGonagall threatened. Peeves went, though he blew the woman a raspberry as he did so. McGonagall shooed the students to their tables, the Sorting was about to begin.

"Sometimes I hate that blighter," Ron muttered as they sat down at their table, near the front so that they could see the Sorting. Harry was about to say something when Colin Creevey gained his attention by snapping his camera in the young mans face. Harry blinked the flash of the light out of his eyes.

"Harry, guess what!?" Colin asked excitedly.

"What?" Harry said out of politeness, though he really wanted to tell the younger Gryffindor to go away and point that camera someplace else.

"My younger brother, Denis, is going to start this year!"

"Really? That's great news," Hermione put in.

"Yeah, cross your fingers that he's on Gryffindor, our Uncle will never forgive him if he isn't," Colin laughed and went to find a seat with those of his own age and year.

"I shall never survive if I have two Hero-worshiper's snapping their cameras at me," Harry groaned.

"It could be worse," Hermione smirked, "They could be girls!"

Harry groaned. "Of all the times you chose to be funny, you chose this one?"

* * * *

"Of all the times, Moony, for you to be funny, you have to chose this one?" Sirius muttered as he mock-glared at his long time friend. Remus just laughed and shook his head.

"You of all people, only you can get a job in the Archives!"

"It's more of a job for you," Sirius shrugged.

"No doubts, I had always thought you and James would open a joke shop or something," Remus replied as he folded a shirt to be put into his wardrobe.

"We talked about it, but, in the end with the war and all, it was more prudent to help out with the Order and all," Sirius replied.

"Well, there are worse places that the Ministries Archives,"

"Of course, but, the best spying and Maraudering has always been done from a library," Sirius smirked.

"You are looking for bats where there are no caves," Remus shook his head.

"Mr. Moony, do you remember our third year, the third week and the third day?" Sirius asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe, what is it that this old dog is supposed to remember?" Remus asked jokingly.

"I had that feeling that Malfoy and Snape was going to do something terrible to us, well, this is the same feeling but on a more _Voldemort_ level," Sirius explained.

"And you think you can figure out Fudge's 'plans' from the archive?" Remus shook his head disbelievingly.

"Yes," Sirius nodded surely of himself.

"Well, have fun," Remus waved his wand, the rest of the clothing folded in upon them selves and threw towards doors or hangers.

"Show off," Sirius muttered and made for his own bed room.

* * * * *

A/N – I know that this is a bit short. But I really have no notion where this is going though I have noted down some things. I shall have one pole though.

_Are you comfortable with an AU Dumbledore?_

_Aye – _

_Nay – _

Thank you and enjoy.

Professor Know It All


	2. Creepy Crawlies

Chapter Summary – The Tri-Wizard Tournament is announced, Hermione bumps into Krum and Sirius finds a disliking of small, creepy Creatures. (But not necessarily in that way).

**Grimly Alive**

**Part 2 – Creepy Crawlies**

The Great Hall was alive with the buzzing of excited bees. Well, if the students could be bees than they were right at this moment; though this complexity of magic eluded them all. They whispered and chatted with one another about why they had all been called here, in the middle of the day, on a Friday, no less.

"What do you think it could be?" Denis Creevey grinned up at Hermione.

"I don't know," Hermione shrugged.

"But you're so smart, why do you not know?" Denis asked, confused as to this behavior of the older witch.

"Despite what we tell you, Hermione doesn't know everything," Ron joked. Hermione glared at him and Denis reached into his robes for his wand. No way was this red head going to make fun of Hermione! Denis wasn't going to allow it. However, with the sudden entrance of the Professor's, his hand was stayed.

"Next time, Weasley…" Denis muttered grimly to himself. Ronald Weasley wasn't going to get away with insulting Hermione ever again.

"Students of Hogwarts!" Professor Dumbledore's voice rang out and all the buzzing stopped unnaturally. All waited with baited breath.

"I have an announcement to make," and with that Minister Fudge and Barty Crouch entered the hall and waved to the students. They shook hands in greeting and Dumbledore moved away from the podium to give them room.

"We, that is, Mr. Crouch and I, are happy to inform you that the Thirty-Second Tri-Wizard Tournament will be held here, at Hogwarts, this year!"

A smattering of clapping went around the room.

"For those of you who do not know, the Tri-Wizard Tournament is where three of the best magical schools come together to prove which is the best. Of course, our own Hogwarts shall win; however, it is only polite to prove your worth!" Mr. Crouch said.

"The two other schools that shall be competing is Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. One student from each school shall be picked to compete. However, Minister Fudge with the help of myself and Professor Dumbledore, have decided that an age restriction is needed. So, only students of seventeen may enter their names," with this speech finished, a cheer of "Boo!" and "You suck!" made its way about the room.

"Yes, well, what cannot be changed but be born," Minister Fudge said.

Mr. Crouch turned to where Hagrid was now rolling something in on his wheelbarrow to a pedestal that had been set up in front of the High Tables. It was covered in a silver cloth, and it clunked dangerously as Hagrid set it on the stand. Mr. Crouch waited for Hagrid to take the wheelbarrow away, but the giant stopped it in the doorway and turned to watch. Rolling his eyes at the nuisance, Mr. Crouch swiftly pulled the coverlet from the… "The Goblet of Fire" he announced with a smile.

A gasp went up from the students; Hermione's eyes went wide.

"The Tournament hasn't happened for near a hundred years," she said, "I do hope they know what they are doing, at least three students died in other tournaments because the challenges were too dangerous and the students weren't well versed in their magic,"

"Sssshhhh!" Ron hushed her hurriedly.

"Now, over the next week you shall all put your name in, Seventh years, but in the meantime, welcome your guests!"

The huge doors at the end of the hallway burst open and several burly young men, dressed in burgundy, with fur about their wrists and necks, marched in. Each held a stick and as they struck the floor, lightning could be seen.

"Hey, is that Victor Krum?" Ron nudged Harry, but Hermione shushed him. The Durmstrang students gave a bow to Dumbledore as the Beauxbatons entered. There girls were all blond haired and blue eyes. Hermione rolled her eyes. She had been to France plenty of times and couldn't believe that all the magical school took was blond and blue girls.

Butterflies flew about them and as the girls curtsied, they disappeared in puffs of magical dust. Dumbledore reached out for Madam Maxim's hand and kissed it; "Welcome to Hogwarts," he smiled.

"Dank you ver inviting us," Madam Maxime blushed.

"Wow, this Tournament must be a big deal," Ron said.

"I wonder why," Harry replied.

"Harry, its dangerous, it's a good thing that Dumbledore put on the age restriction," Hermione huffed, "As it is, you've had enough run ins with death,"

"Right, at least I can watch others go to their doom," Harry laughed.

"This is no time to be joking," Hermione rolled her eyes, she grabbed up her book bag and without anything more to say she left the Great Hall by a side exit, Denis Creevey in her wake.

* * * *

"Well," Walberta Strange, a hag of some years, waved her hand at the dusty shelves; "This is it," she was dressed in black robes that had seen better days. Sirius wondered if she too may be a Werewolf but on second thought, thought better of it. The Ministry didn't like to employ Werewolves.

"All you have to do is keep everything in alphabetical order, check notes that other workers bring you, the restricted section is only allowed if Fudge or his lap-dog Umbridge calls for it," Walberta explained.

"Anyone else work here?" Sirius asked.

"Love, I'm retiring, and there is only ever one need for one of us," Walberta laughed like a drain. Sirius smiled, he liked this old bat.

"Anyway, have fun," and with that, she gathered up her cloak, lunch pail and with a salute, she used the basement's fireplace to flew home.

Alone, with the dank lamps, Sirius now got a good look around; it was dusty. Very, very dusty; the shelves had any number of parchment and files. Each shelf had a label of "A" through another letter of the alphabet. The floor needed to be swept and above him spider webs entangled with one another, and some huge spiders crawled among their territory.

Sirius shivered. Ever since he, James and Remus and came upon Argog's Piece of the forest, he had never liked spiders. Especially when he heard hissing from them; shaking his head, he raised his wand and banished the spiders and their webs. No way was he going to let any talking spider eat him! At least he had an easier time of it, Sam had to use a sword and Frodo was just being stupid!

Not wanting to bother about anything else; Sirius sat down in the old desk chair, he conjured a fire in the old fireplace, it smoked badly but he didn't much care, and from his book bag, Sirius brought out a tea tray and a basket. In the basket was any number of food-stuff that Remus had thought to pack. Sirius put a pot of water on for some tea and while he waited, he brought out his old copy of _The Fellowship of the Ring;_ which Lily had introduced him too after she was married to James. It was inscribed to him in her hand writing also. It was most special, not only because he liked that story. But, because it was the last thing Lily had ever given to him. Well, besides Harry.

"Not all that glitters is gold…Not all those who wonder are lost…" he muttered as he found the last place he had been in Middle-Earth.

* * * *

Rita Skeeter was bored.

There was nothing much to do, the offices were cold and empty; most of the reporters taking a day off after their deadlines being met. Her article was on the last page of the Prophet and she wasn't so happy about it. She had to find something good; she had to find a scandal worth the FRONT PAGE! Gripping her quill tightly she began to think. She had to find a way to get into Hogwarts and cover the Tri-Wizard Tournament. She had to find something so juicy that no one would be able to ignore her. She needed to make her name bigger than even Fudge's!

A sneezing sound from her right alerted her to Jeremiah Finnegan. In the office he was called Jelly because he liked to eat a lot of it on freshly baked bread. One could always find some sort of Jam or Jelly in his desk. However, he was sneezing quite violently into a huge napkin and he looked peeked.

Rita got to her feet and went over to him; "Jelly! Are you all right? Are you sick?" she asked.

"The Dragon Pox has been going around in the family, I do believe that I may have it," at that moment he sneezed again but this time he breathed fire and the napkin burnt to cinders. He grabbed another from his desk.

"Oh dear, you need to go home and rest up," Rita patted his shoulder.

"I can't, Mr. Benedict is counting on me for the TWT reports," Jelly didn't look too happy. How could this be happening to him?

"I'll cover for you," Rita said, she had to keep from cackling, this was just too perfect! This was her chance!

"All right, will you tell Benedict for me? I think that I may burn the place down," Jelly said. Rita nodded and sent him off home to his wife who was better equipped to take care of Jelly anyway.

With a smile she marched into the Editors office.

* * * *

Hermione was walking at a terribly fast pace as she made for the library; the potions essay was almost complete but she needed to double check her facts. The one book she could do that with was the one book she had forgotten to get in the first place.

She bounded off of something and for a moment she thought it was the wall until she saw knee high black boots and the burgundy color used for Durmstrang. Before she knew it, her arms had been seized and she was set onto her feet.

"Forgive me…?" Victor said. His accent was harsh as he knelt to pick up the scattered books and papers. Hermione felt herself go red.

"It's all right," she replied and took the stash of disorganization from the boy.

"I'm Victor…" he pointed to himself.

"Hermione,"

"Her-mi-ninny!" he smiled. He was just so adorable at that moment that Hermione couldn't bring herself to correct him. He held out his arm to her and without thinking, she took it and with some direction, they went to the Hogwarts Library.

* * * *

A/n – I have decided to somewhat explore how Hermione got with Victor Krum in the first place! I felt that it needed some explanation and now that I feel better about dating, I figure I could write them. Since it is somewhat Cannon, I don't think that I am outside the realm of possibilities. I think I know more about my plot now. Don't blame me for the LOTR references. Sirius has just seen all the movies and now he has gone off with my copy of FOTR and I am still hunting for him. Gah! Dogs! Bugger it to perdition!

Fiction blurb – _"The Horn of Gondor" by Evendim_.

A great LOTR fan fic that has to do with Faramir and Boromir; Haradrim are involved and trust me when I tell you that you won't be able to evens top thinking after the last updated chapter. You'll be begging for Evendim to update! You'll even like the bad guy, who really isn't a bad guy at all, but you kinda have to start thinking like him!


	3. Secrets in Petals and Dust

A/N – Okay. So this time I hope that the clues I leave in this story fit better. I have notes all the way up to Chapter 20. So, there! I actually planned! Like how I would for my original works. *lol*

Disclaimer – I forgot to say, but, I do not own HP.

Chapter Summary – The return of Spiders.

**Grimly Alive**

**Part 3 – Secret's hidden in petals and dust. **

Sirius made a face as he eradicated another HUGE spider. It had to be two inches big with a leg span of five. It was brightly colored too and had long fangs. He would have to get Remus' special spider eradication potion to get rid of the little blighters if he was to get any work done at all. A Ministry Worker waited at the front desk for the correct papers. Sirius grabbed them up quickly before he met another, Easter egg pink spider.

"Here you go," he smiled brightly at the man who took the papers and without another look, exited the building. Sirius pointed his wand at the wizard's robes and they turned bright orange. Really, people could be terribly agrestic these days. Did they even learn manners as a child? Sirius would have at least thanked himself if he had sought out papers in this dust.

Banishing a few spiders that were going to make their home on his desk; Sirius rummaged through his own pile; he had decided to find anything that had to do with the Tri-Wizard Tournament. He found ten death certificates and the first draft of Tri-Wizard Tournament rules. It was a lot of reading, along with some reference books that he had found in a random box. He made a note to go through the other boxes and to clean the place up. After all, he didn't see a lot of people and no one really cared much what he did as long as they got the papers needed.

Ruffling through, Sirius didn't find anything that helped right at that very moment. Moony would probably find something. He was just the sort of person who usually could. Sirius took out some blank parchment and his wand. He copied the archive papers onto this parchment so now he had a copy to take with him and no one would be the wiser. It was a useful spell, especially if one had need of something and didn't want the paper trail to lead back to them.

Sirius put the copies into a robe pocket.

* * * * *

The class was abuzz with wonder; their new DA Professor had yet to arrive and all were wondering who it could be. They had noticed the empty chair that the DA Teacher usually took at the high table on the Sorting Night and so, any amount of rumor's were spilling from the students large maws to be instilled into brains which didn't know any better. Hermione was looking, again, through the fourth year Defense book and prattled on about the spells she found to be most useful. Ron wondered if there were any good hexes, and Harry just hoped that their new Professor wasn't possessed by Voldemort's ugly visage.

"Honestly, Harry," Hermione rolled her eyes, "Only week wizards need be bothered," she said. Obviously she didn't think that Professor what's-his-face would be weak. With this years class handout on what they would cover and what chapters need be read before that particular day, Hermione rather thought the new Professor confident.

"Stop all that ruckus!!!"

The students gasped as their teacher, one, Mad Eye-Moody, entered from the office which was situated above the class room. He wore a mole skin coat that had seen better days, and had an eye the swiveled this way and that. His blond hair was shoulder length and looked as if it hadn't seen a comb in several weeks.

"I'm Professor Moody, your new teacher. I have it on good authority that you haven't been schooled as well as you aught to be," he glanced at Harry, who took affront to that, obviously, Remus Lupin fluttered through the students heads. Personally, many thought that Lupin had been great.

"However, despite your previous professor's efforts, I mean to make you lot formidable! Constant Vigilance!" he pounded the desk with his bear paw. He gave them all a hard look.

"It isn't going to be easy," he said, "But out there…" and here he waved a hand at the windows to illustrate his point, "Out there you will run into those wizards who won't think twice about throwing an Imperious or and Adava Kadavra at you," he said.

"Who here knows what the Imperious is?" he enquired. No one raised their hand. Moody's eye swallowed them up in its blue maw till it found one such student who would know.

"Mr. Neville Longbottom, what say you?" Moody eyed the young man. Neville gulped and stood up. He opened his mouth, but not a word came out.

"Come, come lad!" Moody growled.

"The Imperious curse…forces a person to…do things against their will…" Neville was able to choke out. He sat down quickly, Moody started to mutter to him self as he turned to the desk, in a jar sat a rather delicate, if nasty spider. He took out his wand and pointed it at the spider and said "_Imperious!_" – the spider shook from the shock of the spell and when Moody put his hand down, she crawled onto the flesh.

"The Imperious curse is part of the three Unforgivables. You see, this spell, while it can be used for good or even funny purposes…" here he had the spider crawl on one red haired student who looked to be sick in any second as the spider crawled over his face. She flew threw the air and was splattered against the window. Sliding down the pain of glass, the spider let out a string of web and stopped just in time before falling, to her death, in a deep pale of water; "it can also be used for evil. Many, many witches and wizards claimed to have been under this spell when accused of being Death Eaters. No one is rightly sure if they were, or not, but, the consensus was that they had been bewitched and were set free and cleared of their crimes," Moody explained.

The spider flew across the room, saved by the bucket for the moment, and landed in his palm with a hard "smack!" the room gasped as Moody pointed his wand at the little creature.

"Avada…"

"No don't!" Hermione called out despite herself.

"Kadavra!"

The spider died with a wisp of green light. Harry suddenly went cold. He hadn't actually seen the Killing Curse used, he had known about it, that it was used by Voldemort to kill his parents, to almost kill him if it wasn't for the blood protection his mother had used to save him.

"That, is the worst curse, and no one…save one….survived…" Moody's warning lilted in the air above their heads. All the students had known that Harry Potter survived Voldemort's Killing Curse, but they hadn't seen it in use either.

The bells struck the watch and class was over; Harry didn't bother to stay and chat with his friends, he practically grabbed up his bag and ran out of the room.

* * * *

Hermione sat at the table in the library, looking off into the distance. Usually she would be deep into a book by now, taking notes and putting the finishing touches on a five feet length of parchment meant for one class or another. Her study habits being pushed to the side at the moment, the dark brown eyes of Victor Krum swam in her vision. He was strong, and he liked to watch her. He was still terrible with English and no matter how hard she tried, he still couldn't pronounce her name correctly.

A tap on her shoulder distracted her; she had assumed it to be Ron or Harry, come with a question about something. But, behind her stood Denis Creevey.

"Hello," she smiled at him, "Did you need help with something?"

"No," Denis shook his head, then he proffered up a yellow Chrysanthemum, he blushed suddenly and laid the flower on her book before dashing out of the library. Hermione blinked and then turned to see if this was some sort of joke played by George and Fred.

There was a tag attacked to the stem: _Yours Truly._ It read simply. Hermione gleamed happily. Victor must have sent it. She hadn't seen his handwriting but the swirls on the parchment tag were off and she could believe that Victor had worked hard to write the message in English. She took the flower and smelled it. How could such a simple gift make her heart flutter so?

No book in the world would be able to explain it.

* * * *

"Did you give it to her?" Colin asked. Denis simply nodded.

"I couldn't say anything, I went all read and ran away…" Denis looked bereft.

"It's all right, she understands," Colin grinned.

"Do you think this will work?"

"Of course it will, after all, we're Gryffindor's!" was Colin's excitable reply.

* * * *

Hermione hid her gift swiftly before entering the Gryffindor common room. Harry and Ron were by the fireplace, studying. But, Hermione swiftly honed in on the Twins and a young student about to eat something mysterious. She took out her wand and Accio'ed the treat to her. It was a square shaped thing and smelt like toffee.

"What do you think you're doing? You cannot feed the younger students things like this!" Hermione would have sounded like Molly Weasley if she had said this at the top of her lungs. The Twins just looked as if all of their fun was ruined.

"Come on, love," Fred said with a pout, "its research, you of all people should understand," he took the treat back.

"Don't, if your going to test it on someone, test it on yourselves," with that Hermione shooed the young student off to his homework.

"and besides, if your mother found out…" Hermione flounced away with a smirk, her threat made the Twins look at one another despairingly.

"She could have been a bloody Slytherin, the way she treats us," George sighed.

"Oh well," Fred shrugged.

When Hermione got to her dorm room, she found her photo album that her folks had given her before the beginning of the year. She cut the step of the flower short and pressed it and the tag onto a page. There it would press dry and then she would be able to keep it forever. Victor was so nice for getting it for her, maybe a bit shy to have a young Gryffindor do it in his stead, but, in the end it hardly mattered.

* * * *

A/N – I am going to have so much fun with Hermione and Victor. *lol*

Ta,

Professor Know It All


End file.
